Collages
by Ru.Q
Summary: Amigos desde los once, ahora, cinco años mas tarde se encuentra en una encrucijada.
1. Collage

Collages 

Eran amigos desde pequeños. Su hermano, Ichigo, trabajaba medio tiempo en la tienda de Urahara que estaba frente a la propiedad de los Ukitake, una familia adinerada.

Ishigo, a lo poco de empezar a trabajar para el excentrico Urajara conocio a Rukia Kuchiki, la hermana menor del líder de los Kuchiki, Byakuya, quien permitía que su hermana se quedara en la mansión Ukitake.

Se conocieron un día de invierno, cuando cayó la primera nevada de esa estación. Karin, la hermana menor de Ichigo, estaba junto con él, su melliza y los sobrinos de Tessai, mano derecha del tendedero.

Ese día, como la mayoría de los otros, Rukia se había medio escapado de la mansión para ir a visitar al _Fresa_.

Mientras ella e Ichigo se perdían alegando una guerra de bolas de nieve entre _grandes. _Yuzu y Ururu hacían un Chappi de nieve y Jinta y Karin trataban de jugar al soccer en donde menos nieve hubiera.

La niña de cabellos negros, cubierta por un gorro con orejeras, estaba por hacer el cuarto gol en la portería improvisada de Jinta, pero el chico no se lo estaba dejando facil, y en medio de la lucha por el balón, este salio disparado hacia fuera de los terrenos de la tenida.

-Yo voy- dijo la morena saliendo detrás del balón, sin darle tempo a Jinta a contestar.

Camino un poco buscando algo blanco y negro con los ojos, había comenzado a nevar muy despacio de nuevo. Luego de un rato, logro ver su _queridísimo _balón en las ramas de un árbol.

Como ella no era la clase de chica que se hacia un drama por tener que trepar un árbol, sin prensarlo empezó a escalar el tronco. Logro llegar a la altura de la rama sin mucho esfuerzo, pero la pelota estaba mas allá de lo que sus brazos podían alcanzar.

Se deslizo por la rama prendiéndose con sus piernas pero aun no llegaba, –_un poco mas –_ se dijo estirándose todo lo que podía y avanzando un poco mas. El problema era que la rama se volvía mas fina y delicada a cada centímetro.

–_Un poco, solo un poco mas –_ Y alargando de nuevo su mano pudo capturar su tesoro

-BIEN –dijo con una media sonrisa que se esfumo cuando se escucho un _CRASHK _ y cayo con pelota y rama.

Agradeció de que hubiera nevado, porque esa caída de unos tres metros o sino hubiera estado realmente fea.

Cuando se decidió por levantarse se dio cuanta de que no había salido tan ilesa como lo supuso, el hombro y la pierna derecha realmente le dolían. Se recostó contra un muro a su espalda, quería ver el moretón pero tenia demasiada ropa encima como para saber su verdadero estado. Luego de un rato juntando fuerzas para volver saltando en un píe a lo de Urahara se percato de que estaba dentro de una propiedad. _–…donde?–_ pensó buscado por donde salir.

Frunció el seño cuando pensó en trepar el muro y salir de ahí, pero eso con su adolorido hombro era imposible, no le quedaba más que buscar una salida y rogar que nadie la regañe.

Se decidió por vagar hasta encontrar una salida y que sea lo que dios quiera, pero al pasar unos segundos de andar, escucho unos pasos detrás de ella y vio una mansión típica japonesa a unos cincuenta metros, se volteo para ver a quien tenia atrás y explicarle que no era un ladrón o delincuente, o lo que pensara.

Pero antes de poder captar lo que estuviera detrás de ella, algo la empujo hasta llevarla de bruces al suelo. Vio que lo que estaba sobre su espalda era un siberiano completamente blanco de ojos como el cielo.

Se estaba hartando de tener al perrito jugando con el pompon de su gorro, trato de incorporarse pero el hombro le dolía, no podía hacer la fuerza necesaria como para levantarse con el perro sobre ella.

-¿Hyorinmaru, que haces?- escucho decir no muy lejos, y como por arte de magia el peso del _perrito_ desapareció.

-Gracias –contesto mientras se levantaba y miraba por primera vez al chico.

-¿Quién eres? – devolvió el chico en vez de un "de nada" –_ maleducado –_ pensó Karin frunciendo el seño ya totalmente parada.

-Kurosaki Karin, ¿tu?- cruzo sus brazos en le pecho ignorando su hombro dolido.

-Higsuyaga Toushiro, ¿Qué haces aquí? – su tono era algo reprochante y ambos empezaron una _guerra _de miradas amenazantes, una completamente gélida y clara, y la otra tan oscura como estremecedora.

-Lo siente- dijo Karin solo por educación- no era mi intención entrar, solo vine por mi balón que cayo aquí.

-Ya veo – contesto empezando a girar y darle la espalda- se la hubieras pedido a alguna mucama –volteo su cabeza para asegurarse que la morena lo siguiera- por aquí es la salida.

Karin tomo su balón que estaba siendo estudiado por el hocico de Hyorinmaru –_que nombre para un perro… –_ y trato de seguir al chico de cabellos níveos sin mostrar esfuerzo en apoyar la pierna derecha, pero a los pocos pasos no aguanto mas deteniéndose y descomponiendo el rostro por el dolor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el peliblanco molesto porque se haya detenido.

-…Nada- contesto mostrando una sonrisa turbia y sacudiendo la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Toushiro, la analizo, luego miro mas haya de ella, de donde había estado caminando y vio los restos de la rama caída y entendió porque la chica no había pedido la ayuda de una mucama.

-Estas lastimada…- pero Karin le interrumpió.

-no, para na…

-Te caíste del árbol de allá- lo de antes no había sido una pregunta. Karin solo lo miro sorprendida de que lo supiera.- ven, vamos a dentro.- dijo ofreciendo su espalda.

-No hace falta, estoy bien, son raspones- alego Karin, pero el chico la sujeto de las piernas y la cargo _caballito _ en su espalda.

-Insisto –dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Dije que estoy bien – se quejo la pelinegra molesta, alejándose un poco de la espalda del chico.

-Y yo que insisto- le devolvió el peliblanco.

Y así se la pasaron discutiendo mientras llegaron a la gran vivienda.

Pero eso había pasado hace tiempo, cinco años con mayo exactitud.

Ahora, como todos lo sábados, Karin visitaba a Toushiro y Hyorinmaru. Quien aun vivía con su tío, Juchirou Ukitake.

-Toushiro, contéstame algo- dijo la morena que estaba sentada en la cama del nombrado con Hyorinmaru entre las piernas.

-¿Qué? – Toushiro no la miro, él estaba en su escritorio enfrascado terminando unas cuentas.

-¿Por que me ayudaste _ese _día?

-hum…?-algo sorprendido se volteo en la silla giratoria para verla- ¿Qué pregunta es esa?,¿que mas quieras que hiciera?, sacarte y dejar que te arrastraras.

-Bueno, puede ser. No creo te sintieras culpable y no pudieras dormir por algo como eso, conociéndote- dijo la chica entre risas.- de cualquier forma, gracias.

-Ya lo habías agradecido- dijo con voz monótona y mirada fija en la chica, como era lo usual.

-No fui cien por ciento sincera, estaba molesta.

-¿Quien no lo esta luego de haber caído de un árbol?- pregunto retóricamente. Mientras volvía a girar la silla y centrarse en las cuentas.

-Já, tienes razón. De cualquier forma- la voz de Karin se escucho mas cerca que antes- Gracias- y sorprendiéndolo hasta lo impensable e imaginables, lo abrazo. El chico de volvió de piedra.

Un par de segundos después, se paro como si tuviera resortes nuevos deshaciendo el abrazo al ser más alto que la menuda chica.

-¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?- se volteo molesto para miara a la chica que tenia un expresión norma, solo con un pequeño tiente de desconcierto.

-Me dieron ganas – se escuso, algo sorprendida de su propia respuesta y la actitud del chico – _¿es para tanto? si también suelo abrazar a Ihi-ni o Yuzu ._

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!– la morena solo ladeo un poco la cabeza, como un cachorro confundido, e ignorando la amenaza del mayor, pregunto:

-¿Por qué estas tan rojo?- al pobre chico se multiplicaron los colores en la cara y solo giro el rostro para no verla y evadir la pregunta.-¿Tanto te molesta?- le pregunto divertida la morena.

-Que importa…- dijo casi sin separar lo labios – simplemente no vuelvas hacer algo como eso- ahora hablo para que lo escuche usando su tono mas autoritario.

-¿Por qué? Si siempre…- dijo la morena poniendo su mano sobre la colorada mejilla del peliblanco.

-¿Por qué eres tan inocente?- dijo él, casi lamentándose y alzando la voz algo más de lo normal. La tomo de los hombros y la alejo de sí mirando el piso.

-…Toushiro- el levanto la mirada, y en lo que el creía seria un descuido la miro sin su mirada de hielo, con un rostro completamente vulnerable. Como contadas veces lo había visto Karin, y pocos se lo imaginaban.-¿Por qué siempre sufres solo y haces a un lado a los demás?,¿Por qué no quieres ayuda?...¿por que no te desahogas con migo, idiota?- la chica estaba confundida hasta los huesos pero esto ya la estaba empezando a molestar.

– _Todo por un estupido abrazo – _pensaron ambos por _casualidad_ al mismo tiempo.

-¡Por que no entenderías!- le espeto Toushiro molesto.

-¡Pruébame!- sus manos estaban crispadas en puños a sus lados. Realmente le molestaba de que siempre quiera cargar con todo, que se crea tan autosuficiente.

Y antes de pensarlo, le respondió un:

-ME GUSTAS - no se lo dijo como se lo hubiera propuesto de haberlo pensado alguna vez, era que esta situación simplemente era algo que había decido que jamás pasaría.

Se podría decir que se saco un peso de encima, y se sintió liviano un segundo. Porque la _no _respuesta de Karin lo remplazo. La chica se quedo helada, pasaron unos segundo en los que ni siquiera pestaño.

-¿Enserio?- fue lo que al fin dijo con voz suave y mirada perdida.

-Dios, eres imposible- contesto Toushiro desplomándose en la silla a su espalda con los brazos muertos a los costados y los ojos cerrados.

-Oye, Toushiro.- el aludido abrió los ojos y la miro desde abajo-¿en que sentido te gusto?

-En que sentido va a ser, Karin. Ya sabes que me gustas como amiga y eso.-dijo fijándose en Hyorinmaru que los miraba desde la cama de Toushiro, pensado en lo despistada que podía ser su _amiga_. De seguro era algo de familia, su hermano era igual.

Frente a él, Karin se volvió un tomate maduro y le empezaron a sudar las manos.

-Simplemente olvídalo y déjame solo, quiero pensar y estorbas- le dijo con su usual tacto. Luego le diría quien sabe que para arreglar las cosas.

–_¿Qué fue una broma? Neh, es despistada no estupida –_pensaba mientras la chica se revolvía un momento en el lugar, para luego dirigirse a la puerta seguida del siberiano.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue mas duro de lo que se hubiera imaginado Toushiro, que ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar.

Se balanceo para adelante casi escondiendo el rostro entre la rodillas y las manos entre sus cabellos. –_Que alguien me mate_ –pensó al no encontrarle una solución, una expiación/excusa que arreglara las cosas.

Cortando cualquier pensamiento del chico, sonó el familiar tono de su teléfono móvil.

Usando todo el valor que le quedaba, abrió el teléfono sabiendo la procedencia del mensaje, para leer:

"_también me gustas, o algo así. Perdón por no responder, sabes que soy lenta…seguro me quieres matar o te quieres matar LOL"_

Cerró el teléfono con una solo mano y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Idiota…-susurro- que sustos me das, lenta- y volviendo se a sentar rígido en un visto y no visto agrego- ¿y…que hago cuando la vea de nuevo?- rascándose la barbilla algo ausente. Y se volvió un tenue sonrojo a la primera idea de _saludo_ que se le cruzo.

Fin (por ahora)

**Bueno, un one shot que talvez tenga continuación ^^. **

**Espero que los personajes no me hayan quedado muy OCC, hice todo lo posible por respetar lo mejor que pude sus personalidades.**

**Mil gracias por leerme y para remarcar mas lo obvio**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PRETENCEN, SON DE LA OBRA DE TITE KUDO, BLEACH.**


	2. Bordo

Collage continuación:

Bordo.

Toushiro no era conciente de lo que lo rodeaba, había sido un lunes fuera de lo norma, en gran parte porque hace dos días se había confesado a su amiga, Karin.

No sabia como tomar el asunto, quería hablarle, pero no sabía de que ni como. Quería verle, pero al mismo tiempo le daba algo parecido a pánico escénico de solo imaginárselo.

¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso? Todo estaba bien como era antes, tal vez no era lo mejor jugar a ser el amigo de la morena siendo que le gustaba de otra forma, pero por lo menos era menos complicado ¿Lo era? Cuantas veces se había preguntado que diría cuando se enterara o ella misma le digiera que salía con alguien, que le gustaba algun otro. Contestaría algo como: no es mi problema, has tu vida, bien por ti. Esas frases vacías y cortantes.

Respiro profundo. Solo tenia que juntar coraje para volver a verla. De seguro esto era como esas cosas que piensas son imposibles y cuando las haces resultaron ser más sencillas de lo pensado. –_Solo hay que tener un buen impulso-_ concluyo para si, ignorando el libro que tenía enfrente. Hace media hora que estaba leyendo recostado en su cama. Leia, pero sin enterarse de lo que decían las palabras.

Tenía la mirada clavada en el libro, cuando escucho el ruido de su puerta al abrirse. Dejo el libro a un lado y se sentó cuando capto una figura delgada de cabello negro y corto. Le llevo menos de un segundo darse cuanta que no era mas que Rukia.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto con vos monótona.

-¿Dónde esta?- dijo ella buscando algo con los ojos. Toushiro solo levanto una ceja, si estaba buscando a Hyorinmaru lo tenia enfrente.-… Karin- agrego al ver la cara del peliblanco.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?, aquí no esta.

-¿No esta?- dijo dudando- Como Ichigo dijo que no había llegado a casa aun supuse que estaría contigo.

-Debe estar entrenando.- supuso, mientras se paraba para devolver el libro a su lugar.

-Neh… con este tiempo, hace una hora que no para de nevar- el peliblanco corrió un poco las cortinas para comprobarlo, era cierto, y además ya estaba oscureciendo.

Pensó un momento en donde estaría la morena. Era muy tarde para qué estuviera en el gimnasio del colegio, y con esa nevada dudaba que estuviera en algún lugar a la intemperie entrenando.

-Será mejor que llame a Ichigo y le diga que no esta aquí.- comento Rukia al salir de la habitación.

Tal vez estaba con algún compañero, pero eso era altamente improbable.

¿Dónde estaría? Suspiro molesto y saco su teléfono móvil. Ichigo abecés era tan cabezota que olvidaba cosas como que su hermana tenia un celular. Marco de memoria y luego de un momento se escucho:

"hola- Toushiro estuvo a punto de contestar a la voz de la morena, pero el mensaje siguió- no puedo contestar ahora. No te moleste en dejar mensaje, nunca los escucho… pííí"

-_Idiota-_ penso. Ya se estaba empezando a impacientar, Karin no era la clase de persona que desaparecía porque si. Podía hacérsele hecho tarde u olvidar su teléfono, pero para que Rukia estuviera preocupada, que era la voz de la razón del exagerado de Ichigo –exagerado si se trataba de sus hermanas o amigos-.

Antes de formarse un plan, ya se encontraba poniéndose un abrigo y bufanda para salir.

-¿Dónde vas, Shiro-chan?- pregunto su tío desde donde estaba sentado, acompañado del siberiano.

-A caminar- le contesto, frunciendo el seño porque lo llamo "Shiro-chan" mientras tomaba un paraguas por la nevada.

-Ah, ya veo.- dijo con una sonrisa tan amable como las de siempre- ¿Por qué no llevas a Hyo-kun?- _¿Por qué llama "kun" al perro y a mi "chan"?_

-…- Solo tomo las riendas, si se negaba, Ukitake de seguro le decía "¿Por qué?" con cara de cachorro. Así que para ahorrase tiempo y saliva las agarró sin más –vuelvo dentro de un rato- dijo en forma de despedida y salio de la inmensa casa.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, no tenia ni una idea de donde podía estar la pelinegra – _tal vez esta en el centro comercial-_ pensó luego de hacer unos cuadras, se tenso al escuchar sus propios pensamientos –_solo estoy de paseo-_ se dijo enfadado consigo mismo, siguiendo un camino que Hyorinmaru decidía.

Aunque tenia la vista al frente era poco conciente de por donde andaba, estaba muy ocupado cuestionándose sus intenciones. _¿Tanto te cuesta admitir que la estas buscando?-_ le dijo una parte de si. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y se centro en su alrededor.

Se dio cuenta que estaba en un muy familiar sitio. No muy lejos estaba el lugar al que iba cuando quería pensar, estar solo o cuando simplemente tenia ganas ver el atardecer. Desde que vivía con su tío, ese era el mejor lugar para ver el cielo.

Poso la vista en el paisaje. Era de noche, estaba algo nublado, pero la luna incompleta se veía muy bien, al igual que las luces de la cuidad y los puntos blanco que caían inagotables.

Siguió caminando a paso lento, abstraído por la vista de la cuidad desde allí, cuando Hyorinmaru empezó a correr hacia el frente, zafándosele las riendas de las manos del alvino.

Lo siguió corriendo hasta que encontró al siberiano siendo acariciado por una figura que conocía bien. Tomo aire, no solo por la corrida de hace un rato y se acerco a la morana que le daba la espalda y llevaba el mismo gorro de cuando se conocieron.

-¿Qué haces?- le dijo serio, compartiendo su paraguas al sentarse junto a ella en el baranda.

-Pienso- le contesto sin apartar la vista de la cuidad seguido de un suspiro.

-Claro…-agrego sarcástico el peliblanco- ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?.

-humm…- rebusco es su abrigo su teléfono, hasta que lo saco –_así que no quiso atenderme-_ pensó él, mientras fruncía el seño por su conjetura.- hm? Se termino mi batería- Toushiro simplemente suspiro –_típico - _miro el reloj de su muñeca y agrego:

-Son mas de las ocho y media- le informo.

-¿¡QUE!? Mierda… cuando llegue a casa van a matarme- dijo cabizbaja sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

-No va a ser falta- le contesto el, serio.- yo mismo lo are.

-¿he?- dijo levantado de nuevo la vista- dame mas paraguas- le dijo ignorando lo ultimo al tiempo que se acercaba.

-Estuviste así todo este tiempo, ¿ahora te quejas?- dijo sin mover el paraguas.

-Nahh, Toushiro, no seas malo- le contesto tomando la mano con la que el alvino sostenía el paraguas para traerlo un poco mas hacia a ella, luego de un segundo recordó lo que habían hablado la vez pasado y ambos quedaron brillando de rojo como semáforos en "STOP".- gomen- se escuso Karin metiendo sus manos en los bolsillo al no saber que hacer con ellas.

Toushiro simplemente la miro, mientras sus colores volvían a la normalidad.

-¿En que pensabas?- pregunto el peliblanco al sentir el ambiente algo pesado.

-En…- la morena bajo un poco el rostro escondiendo sus ojos bajo una sobra- en lo que dijiste la otra vez.- _mierda con tu sinceridad, Karin. ¿No podías inventarte algo, como preocupación por los exámenes, los próximos partidos, que se yo?_

-Ya veo.- logro decir Toushiro con su voz de siempre.

-y…- la morena espero unos segundo viéndolo de soslayo- ¿Qué hacemos?.

-¿Qué propones?- remato Toushiro, no sabia cuando era el tiempo ni el orden recomendado para el primer beso, las presentaciones, o lo que siguiese.

-bueno, si nos guiamos por los Shoujos, seria un beso o tal vez mas- _¿Cómo puede hablar de algo así como comentando una trivialidad?_-… pero si nos guiamos por los shones tendríamos que esperar al fin de temporada, algo así como tres meses, más o menos- con los dedos masajeaba su barbilla, como gesto de concentración.- y…

-¿No tienes ideas que no sean de mangas?

-Pues no…¡que lindo!- se le "escapo" a Karin cortando con el antiguo tema.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Toushiro dudoso, y algo extrañado por el rostro repentinamente iluminado de la morena.

-Tu…- el peliblanco pensó que se le acalambro el estomago, pero en realidad eran las típicas "mariposas de enamorado"-Estas colorado- dijo ahora ella pellizcando suavemente las mejillas del chico con el mismo tono.

-¿¡Que haces!?- dijo algo molesto, aunque estaba mas confundido que otra cosa. Con su mano libre alejo a la morena de si.

-Gomen- dijo esta, cerrando los ojos- me deje llevar- so rostro se sonrojo mientras llevaba sus manos a la espalda para esconderlas después del accidente.

Toushiro abrió un milímetro mas lo ojos que lo de costumbre. Si el se veía la mitad de "lindo" que ella al sonrojarse, con razón se le había espado eso.

-_esto ya es demasiado…-_pensó el peliblanco al sentirse doblegado por algo que no identifico.

Cuando la morena abrió sus oscuras ordes se encontró con su _amigo_ tan cerca que no le podía ver todo el rostro. Le atonto tanto la aproximación repentina del chico que apenas fue conciente que sus labios se estaban tocando. Ambos pestañaron extrañados antes de cerrar sus ojos y ladear la cabeza en direcciones contrarias para poder juntar mejor sus bocas.

Karin fue la primera en entreabrir sus labios, y el peliblanco, sin demorarse demasiado profundizo el beso probando la boca de la azabache. Y antes de lo que hubiera deseado él, ella corto con el beso alejándose. Escondió su rostro tras un velo de cabello.

-Eso fue raro- dijo avergonzada, sin encontrar otras palabras que definirán lo de antes.

-Karin- le llamo el de ordes verdes, la chica le dirigió una mirada aun escondiendo su rostro.-…otro- dijo acercándosele, ella allí levanto la cabeza sorprendida.

-Por lo menos dame un minuto.

-No, estuviste comiendo chocolates, ¿no es cierto?- la morena abrió un poco mas los ojos, con supresa. Lo que se leía como "si"- sabes a chocolate- agrego.

Ella sabía lo que eso significaba. Sabía por que él se rehusaba a los dulces, porque una vez que los probaba difícilmente paraba hasta hartase o consumirlo todo. Como la vez que encontró por casualidad unos bombones de Yuzu. Cuando Karin había vuelto con el té ya no quedaban mas, ¡y eran mas de veinte!

-Jé, Toushiro…-dijo la morena retrocediendo con una sonrisa nerviosa, el la atrapo en sus brazos para que no escapara.

Y sin tener como huir, el unió sus labios de nuevo, deteniéndose un momento a probarlos para luego casi obligarla a abrirlos. Ella estaba totalmente sorprendida y atontada –¿_realmente esto esta pasando?-_ se pregunto mientras el probaba e iba y venia por toda su boca. Pero había algo que no le gustaba en todo eso. ¿Estaba siendo dominada?

-_¡Todavia no ha nacido quien se me imponga!-_ pensó, y decidida a demostrarle al peliblanco que ella también podía jugar ese juego, se zafo del agarre del chico y sus manos capturaron sus cabellos. El entre-abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada desafiante de la azabache.

Siguieron esa competencia que parecía no tener fin ni tregua. Ella despeinándolo con sus dedos. Y el estrechándola mas hacia si desde su cintura. Sus municiones de aire no parecían humanas, hasta que se separaron, tratando de no jadear con una expresión de "tiempo o bandera blanca" en sus rostro colorados.

-Bueno, supongo que elegiste el Hentai- comento después de unos segundo Karin, mientras le arreglaba los mechones que ella misma había despeinado.

-Cállate…- le dijo solo por decir, mientras la vigilaba de soslayo. La morena dejo su labor para mirar la vista de la cuidad.

Ella, ensimismada, ladeo su cuello de un lado al otro queriendo aflojar los músculos que por la "competencia" habían quedado rígidos. Toushiro, con la vista en su cuello se le recordó un pasado sueño, uno de los primeros que tuvo.

El peliblanco, impulsado por la falta de conciencia que le había dejado el haber chocado sus labios con su ahora novia; si, ya podía confirmarlo tranquilo en su mente, le llevo a asomarse al cuello de esta. La espalda de Karin se estiro y quedo rígida cuando capto la respiración tibia del peliblanco en su cuello.

-¿…he, Toushiro?

-Shh- le dijo ignorándola y sujetando sus muñecas para que no lo alejara

Solo por experimentar junto sus labios con la pálida piel de ella. Se sentía tan bien.. Podía oler su cabello a limón y su cuello era tan terso que se abstrajo besándolo, apenas se dio cuenta que ella ya no oponía resistencia y volvía a jugar con sus níveos cabellos. Podrían haberse pasado hora allí sentados, juntando uno con el cuerpo del otro, pero como decía, podrían, pero no. Un chillón tono de celular izo que se alejara en guardia de ella, y que Karin se tensara por la inesperada interrupción.

Toushiro saco su teléfono y miro la pantalla antes de entender.

-Hable- atendió con voz seria, como era lo normal, luego de un momento agrego- si, esta conmigo. No. Se nos olvido –era raro escuchar algo como eso, él siempre tan responsable- entiendo- dijo ahora mirando a la morena que esperaba en silencio- de acuerdo, ya vamos. Si, la acompaño…adiós- y corto con la llamada.

-¿Era Ichigo?- pregunto la morena metiendo las manos de nuevo el los bolsillo.

-Si. Esta con Rukia en tu casa. Son casi las diez.- la morena articulo un "WAO" mudo- volvamos.

Ambos se pararon, Karin llevando las correas de Hyorinmaru y Toushiro el paraguas, aun nevaba.

Dieron unos pasos hasta que Toushiro se detuvo dándole el paraguas a Karin para que lo sostuviera, se desenredo del cuello la bufanda que traía y se la empezó a enroscar a Karin.

-Etto, gracias… pero odio usar bufandas y guantes- le dijo queriéndosela quitar.

-Ya lo se- el peliblanco no le dejo y se la anudo.

-¿Y entonces?- le pregunto extrañado viéndolo desde abajo.

-Si tu hermano ve lo que te hice será difícil de explicar- le dijo como comentando algo obvio, la morena entendió a que se refería al tiempo que se ruborizaba

-No es justo- al fin agrego ella- yo también te quiero "marcar"- ambos había empezado a caminar.

-Otro día- le dijo el sin mirarla.

-Mas te vale, o no dejare que me vuelvas a besar luego de comer chocolate- y así siguieron caminando en dirección de la casa de la menor.

* * *

**Ahh, creo que es lo mas largo que escribí de una sola tirada XD**

**Lo había escrito en papel primero pero luego tuve qe pasarlo… espero que les guste y si no, espero gustosa sus criticas, pero que sean constructivas, ¿vale?**

**Jajajja.**

**Bueno, espero sus review ansiosa y espero que tengan felices vacaciones los que las tengas. Y feliz año nuevo adelantado^^**

**Bueno. Me voy a dormir un rato. Nos leemos la proxima.**


	3. Furor

Continuación.

Furor

-Tengo sueño- dijo Karin mientras estiraba sus brazos.

Ella estaba sentada en el piso apoyándose contra la cama. Él estaba sobre la cama revisando que no faltara ni un ejercicio que hacer. Hacia horas que se habían encerrados en el cuarto de la morena, a estrictamente estudiar matemáticas, ya que Toushiro había accedido a hacer de tutor para que la morena no suspendiera los exámenes y por ende no la quitaran del equipo de soccer. Karin había estado tan distraída estas últimas tres semanas –el tiempo que venia saliendo con el peliblanco –que ni siquiera sabia que era un polinomio.

Flash back

-Ves, se hace así. Debes empezar por los mayores exponentes.- dijo Toushiro, mostrándole el procedimiento.

-¿Eh?... yo pensaba que era algo sobre trigonometría

Fin de Flash back

Cansada como estaba, Karin tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre el colchón. Toushiro la miro, tenia ganas de acariciar su cabello, pero se limito a ver a la morena, que parecía haberse quedado dormida. Se quedaron en silencio y quietud hasta que Karin se incorporo casi de un salto.

-¡¿Qué?!- al peliblanco le sorprendió el brusco movimiento.

-…Nada- dijo la morena mientras se desperezaba.- Si me duermo ahora no podré dormir a la noche, mejor me doy un baño. ¿Me esperas?

-Claro –Toushiro se acomodo en la cama para quedar recostado- pero no tardes medio siglo.

-No soy Yuzu- dijo la pelinegra con falso enojo antes de salir del cuarto con su toalla y ropas en las manos.

En estos tiempos las mellizas tenían su propio cuarto. Yuzu se había quedado con el que antes usaban ambas y Karin con el que era de su hermano.

Al volver la pelinegra descubrió que su tutor se había quedado aparentemente dormido en su cama y como de cualquier forma tenia que juntar el desorden que había armado cuando no encontró las hojas que necesitaba, empezó a juntar lo que estaba en el piso.

-Ni que hubiera tardado tanto.- se quejo la pelinegra mientras juntaba las hojas.

-Para mi si, me baño en menos de diez minutos- dijo Toushiro sorprendiendo a la morena.

-No me sorprende. Si yo no tuviera que cuidar esto- señalo sus cabellos que aun goteaba- me ducharía mucho mas rápido.

-Todavía lo tienes muy mojado. ¿Por qué no te lo secaste?

-Da igual, se seca solo de cualquier forma.

-No seas idiota, estamos en invierno, terminaras resfriándote- el peliblanco tomo la toalla de mano que estaba en el respaldo de la silla de escritorio –Si faltas a clases ahora tendrás mas problemas.

-No soy tan delicada.- devolvió la morena, pero esa discusión ya había terminado.

Toushiro se sentó a espaldas de Karin y empezó a secarle el cabello. _¿Por qué siempre me hace lo que yo quiero hacerle?_, pensó algo enojada la pelinegra, pero al poco tiempo yo no le importo. Ambos estaban satisfechos. Él por poder acariciarle el cabello y ella por poder recostarse en su pecho. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que la morena ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia el cuello de Toushiro, cosa que izo recordarle que le debía algo.

-Eh, Toushiro- la morena de separo un poco y se giro para verlo.

-¿hmm?- el peliblanco no sabía interpretar la cara con que lo miraba.

Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo se le abalanzo con una sonrisita digna de un ángel caído –en otras palabras, demonio – haciéndolo quedar acostado en el piso, con la pelinegra sobre el.

-¿Qué…- pero Karin le corto antes de que objetara algo.

-Me debes tu cuello.- Karin le dedico su mirada de "Gane" con un plus de sonrisa cruzada que significaba "si te resiste es peor", antes de dirigirse al cuello de Toushiro.

_¿De donde saca este tipo de cosas?_ Pensó el peliblanco que no salía de su asombro, pero luego de eso cualquier pensamiento racional término. Una vez que sintió la respiración de Karin y labios de la misma se olvido que estaban en la casa de la morena, con Yuzu haciendo de ama de casa y que Ichigo podía llegar en cualquier momento, ya que se quedaba en casa cuando su padre este salía más de una noche.

La morena seguía con su cuello, y Toushiro dejándose llevar lo espiro a un lado para hacérselo mas fácil. Las manos de Karin pasaron de estar a un lado, aguantando parte de su peso, a acariciar el cabello del peliblanco. Mientras él, de estar tratando de marcar distancia, termino abrasándola. Con una mano en por detrás del cuello y la otra acariciando la espalda de la pelinegra. Que endemoniadamente tersa se le hacía su piel. Toushiro se había dejado llevar, haciendo que unas de sus manos terminaran por debajo de la ropa de la morena. Lo poco de voluntad que le quedaba le impedía quitarle la estorbosa camiseta.

Karin en un momento dejo su cuello, y lo miro, ambos tenían la misma expresión lasciva y sonrojada. Y queriendo satisfacer sus labios, el peliblanco tomo los de Karin en un beso que antes de darse cuenta se volvió vivaz y en uno de los momentos de "lucidez" de Toushiro, noto que sus dos manos estaban en la espalda de Karin, y encima jugaban sucio, levantándola sigilosamente.

La morena se sentó sobre la cadera del peliblanco, terminado con el beso, pero solo para quitarse la camiseta que le estaba estorbando.

La mandíbula del peliblanco callo unos centímetros ante la acción de Karin, y callo aun más cuando vio el torso descubierto de su novia.

Mientras Toushiro reaccionaba, la morena no cambio su miríada, que era seria y con un aire de depredador.

Saliendo de su letargo, y logrando resistirse, el peliblanco tomo de la cintura a Karin para quitarla de encima, pero fue un gran error. El tacto con la piel tibia de la pelinegra lo dejo paralizado, y en cuanto la morena decidió volver a acercar sus cuerpos para continuar, las manos que tendrían que estar rechazando a Karin terminaron abrazándola y acariciando posesivamente la espalda y cintura de la chica.

La morena inicio un nuevo beso, primero jugando con los labios de su novio y luego entrando en su boca enredando sus lengas casi con desesperación. Esta era su oportunidad, no iba a dejar que su presa se le escapara. Porque aunque en esta la citación los roles parecían estar algo invertidos, para ella era normal tener el control de la citación, y aunque esto era escaso con Toushiro, cuando estaba decidida en algo, era imparable.

En ese desenfreno en el que estaban ambos jóvenes, la morena olvido sostener parte de su peso, enredando sus brazos por debajo del cuello del peliblanco. Por su parte, Toushiro, al sentir este nuevo contacto termino de perder la cordura y, antes de que esa expresión de haga literal, cambio de posiciones cortando por un momento el beso. Ahora sobre la pelinegra y con la vista nublada de cualquier cosa que no sea ella, sus dedos pasaron rápidamente por los botones de su camisa y ultima prenda en su parte alta, desasiéndose de ella.

Karin se sentó, removiendo sus piernas de debajo del peliblanco, para abrazarlo por el cuello y negándose a ceder el control empezó a besar suavemente la clavícula de Toushiro a la vez que volvía su peso contra él.

Cuando la desnuda espalda de Toushiro toco el frío suelo de la habitación volvió parte de la lucidez del peliblanco que, de nuevo, trato de separarse un poco, sabiendo que el camino que tomaban las cosas se volvía mas peligroso. Pero su patético esfuerzo fue frustrado cuando Karin le tomo de las muñecas y le puso los brazos sobre la cabeza, una fantasía que había tenido estas ultimas semanas.

Iban a volver a unir sus bocas cuando el ruido sordo de algo cayendo al piso izo que se tensaran, ambos miraron a la puerta, y mental mente se maldijeron por no haberla asegurado.

-¡Karin esta violando a Hitsugaya-kun!- dijo una Yuzu sonrojada hasta las orejas y apuntando con un dedo tembloroso la escena.

-¡ICHIGO!- dijo Rukia que a duras penas pudo quitarles la vista de encima para ver al pelinaranja inconciente en el piso.

-…No es lo que creen- dijo sin saber que mas decir Karin, aun sobre Toushiro, que tampoco reaccionaba.

-¿¡Que no es lo que creen!?- replico Ichigo, reviviendo de golpe.

-Podemos explicarlo- dijo ahora el peliblanco liberando sus manos y sentándose con los ojos cerrados. No iba a poder solucionar el _problemita_ entre piernas que tenia si seguía viendo _así_ a Karin.

-No me vengan con eso.- dijo el pelinaranja acercándose a Karin, que ya estaba de pie- ¡Y ponte algo!- le indico a su hermana.

-¿Qué tanto te alteras? Ni que fueras el viejo…- dijo la morena que se colocaba la camiseta que antes tenia.

-¡Soy tu hermano, me altero todo lo que quiero!

Mientras discutían ambos hermanos, Hitsugaya se vistió y vio como Yuzu lo llamaba desde el pasillo antes de la habitación. El peliblanco salio para reunirse con la castaña y Rukia, siendo olímpicamente ignorado por aquellos dos.

-Ichi-ni y Karin parecen tener para rato- dijo con un suspiro.

-Si, y lo mas raro es que no te haya hecho nada a ti, Toushiro.- comento la pelinegra mayor.

-Viendo como nos encontró, no me sorprende…

-Hitsuyaga-kun ¿de verdad estas saliendo con mi hermana o, ella de verdad…

-Si…estamos…saliendo- dijo el peliblanco evitando la mirada de las mujeres y tratando de no sonrojarse.

-¡Estoy tan feliz!

-Era cuestión de tiempo.

Toushiro ignoro los comentarios de las chicas, y volvió su atención al cuarto de la morena, que todavía seguía discutiendo con su hermano. Aunque ahora parecían ser cosas de football, seguramente ya se habían ido por las ramas. Pero ese no era el punto. Era el hecho de que le molestaba que le grataran a Karin, aunque este sea su hermano y ese sea el tacto normal de la familia. Toushiro estaba por volver a la habitación a intervenir, pero la castaña se lo impidió cerrando la puerta, disminuyendo así el ruido que hacían los otros.

-Esto…hm, ¿les puedo pedir un favor?- dijo Yuzu algo temerosa.

-Claro- se apresuro a decir Rukia. El peliblanco se limito a mirarla.

-Bueno, estos dos no se van a calmar hasta dentro de un rato, y no creo que las cosas sean más rápidas si ustedes siguen por aquí.- se veía que Yuzu estaba nerviosa.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto el de ordes verdes.

-¡Claro! De cualquier forma prometo llamarlo si esto se me va de las manos, si eso les hace estar mas tranquilos.

-Supongo que si es así esta bien- dijo Rukia algo pensativa. Toushiro se lo pensó un poco mas antes de contestar.

-Entiendo que quedarnos no va a ayudar mucho, pero llama si estos dos siguen así mucho tiempo, no importa la hora.- hablo el peliblanco serio.

-KYA, Hitsugaya-kun, ¡te preocupas tanto por Karin!- dijo la castaño tomándose la cara.

-No es para tanto… es solo que en parte es mi culpa.- Toushiro no pudo esta vez evitar sonrojarse por ser descubierto.

-Bien Yuzu, entonces te lo dejamos a ti.- concluyo la pelinegra, antes de ponerse en marcha para salir.

~o~

Luego de llegar y cenar, Toushiro en su habitación se dedico a leer, aunque poco le distraía. Trato de concentrarse en eso unos diez minutos, hasta que escucho las primeras gotas de lluvia, que rápidamente se multiplicaron hasta sonar a diluvio. Sabiendo que leer era inútil, opto por ducharse y luego tratar de dormir, aunque tan solo sean las diez de la noche del sábado.

Tardo más de lo acostumbrado, solo por hacer tiempo. Salio del cuarto de baño de su habitación con una toalla suelta en su cabeza y un pantalón que usaba de pijama. Se estaba refregando la tolla en la cabeza cuando escucho un:

-¡Woh!- que lo izo pararse en seco y quitarse la tolla para poder.

-¿¡Que se supone que estas haciendo en mi habitación, Karin!?- dijo el peliblanco viendo a la morena sentada en el suelo de su cuarto.

-Que amargado- dijo para si la morena –¿cuando vas a aprender a saludar a las personas?

-No contestaste mi pregunta…- dijo para volver al tema.

-Solo pensé en pasar a saludar- contesto la pelinegra poniendo su mejor cara.

-Son las diez y media de la noche, y hoy nos vimos todo el día…¿¡no será que te escapaste, verdad!?- la morena desvío su mirada, esa era todo lo que necesitaba Toushiro para saber que estaba en lo correcto.-¿¡Como se te ocurre!? Tienes que volver.

-No quiero… ¿puedo pasar la noche aquí?

-DE NINGUNA MANERA

-No grites, no estoy sorda.

-¿Qué tenes en la cabeza?- se pregunto el peliblanco retóricamente, mientras se apretaba el tallo de la nariz con la mano derecha.

-¿Puedo quedarme?- volvió a preguntar Karin.

-Claro que no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no, párate te llevare a tu casa- la morena no se molesto en hacerlo.

-Si no me puedo quedara aquí, me iré a otro lugar.

-Si a tu casa…

-Esta noche no

-Karin, no seas tan necia.

-No lo soy- replico lo morena acentuando el entrecejo fruncido.

El peliblanco suspiro. _Hora de cambiar de táctica_, pensó y se sentó en el piso junto a ella y paso un brazo por sus hombros, estaba por extorsionarla con un beso o algo así, cuando noto que la morena estaba completamente empedada y helada.

-Estas mojada.

-Esta lloviendo, ¿no lo notaste?- Toushiro se quedo un momento callado, luego tomo las manos de la morena. Sus dedos estaban como témpanos.

-Te daré ropa seca- dijo luego de un momento.

-Me dejaras quedarme…

-No –replico el peliblanco.

-Entonces moriré de hipotermia- amenazo la morena.

-¡No puedes hacer algo como eso!

-¿Por qué no?

-Dios… me sacas.- Toushiro ya estaba cansado de esa discusión, tratar de hacer cambiar de opinión a su novia era mas difícil que tirar un árbol a patadas.

-Bueno.- el chico volvió su atención en la pelinegra- si no me dejas quedarme es mejor que me vaya a la casa de Souchi antes de que se duerma.

-¡No! Tampoco.- protesto el peliblanco al recordar el género del mencionado.

-Entonces me quedo aquí.

-No, te vas a tu casa.

-A MI CASA NO

-¿Por qué?- _¿Qué habrá pasado…?_

-Ichigo tiene que aprender que no puede manejar mi vida.

-Es tu hermano, solo quiere lo mejor. –trato de arreglar las cosas.

-¡Pero que se ubique! Ya no tengo diez años.

-En eso tienes razón…

-¿Entonces me quedo?- trato de nuevo la morena.

-Karin, entiende que…

-No, mira, Ichigo será mi hermano pero ¡achís!- le corto la frase un estornudo.

-Si sigues así te enfermaras. -Toushiro se dispuso a buscarle algo de ropa a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te daré algo seco- me contesto sin sacar su mirada del armario.

-No hasta que me das una respuesta.

-Ya te la di, es no

-En ese caso, adios.- la morena ya estaba saliendo cuando Toushiro la sujeto del brazo metiéndola de nuevo en la habitación.

-Por favor, Karin- el peliblanco pensó en usar su última carta. La abrazo por la es cintura y le susurro al oído:- ve a casa, se preocuparan.- seguido por un beso en su helado y fino cuello. _Esta realmente fría._ Pensó preocupado

-…Toushiro- la pelinegra se giro para quedar cara a cara, paso sus brazos por su cuello y dijo- ¿piensas doblegar mi fuerza de voluntad?- con una sonrisa de lado- Yo también puedo hacer lo mismo- advirtió y le dio un casto beso a sus labios, el de ordes verdes levanto una ceja

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Karin deshizo su abrazo y beso el cuello del peliblanco, el ladeo su cuello por inercia y en la distracción de este, la morena empezó a acariciar el torso de Toushiro, haciendo que vuelva en si.

-Estas caliente…-dijo la morena, sin pensar en el doble sentido.

Toushiro estaba a punto de caer de nuevo, como esta tarde, pero logro alejara a la morena por los hombres. Clavo la mirada en el piso hasta que sintió que podía verla de nuevo.

-Cámbiate. Iré por algo- ordeno el peliblanco, porque en algún momento de todo eso se la había aburrido algo.

-¿Entonces me quedo?- Toushiro no contesto, salio cerrando la puerta, lo que era un "si".

Mientras que la morena se cambiaba, el peliblanco se dirigía a la habitación de Rukia. Llego a la puerta que buscaba y toco tres veces, pero nadie contesto. Toco de nuevo pero paso lo mismo. Suspiro resignado y golpeo más fuerte. Como no contesto se decidió a abrir la puerta, rogando que no se este cambiando o durmiendo en ropa interior. Trato de abrirla, pero la puerta tenía cerrojo.

Mientras Toushiro volvía a su habitación se puso a pensar como solucionar la cuestión.

_¿Por qué justo hoy a Rukia se le ocurre trabar la puerta?... también podría dormir en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, pero no, tendría que prepárala y ya es muy tarde…ni siquiera se donde se guardan los futones, además seria un problema si Ukitake se entera…tendrá que dormir en mi habitación_

El peliblanco volvió a su habitación algo frustrado, y por costumbre entro sin rodeos, encontrándose con Karin a medio vestir, con uno de sus boxers sin usar y una camisa de pijama blanca.

-Tomo esto…¿esta bien?- pregunto la morena pensando que la mirada desorbitada del peliblanco era por haber tomado algo indebido.

-Si… esta bien.-dijo Toushiro, girándose para mirar la puerta- avisa cuando termines.

-Ah, claro, era eso. Me preocupaste- contesto la morena mientras terminaba de prender los botones de su camisa.

-Explícate…- ¿Qué_ esta diciendo ahora?_

_-_Pensé que te molestaste por tomar esta ropa.

-Por mi ponto lo que quieras. Mientras te pongas algo- mascullo para si lo ultimo.

Se le había hecho tremendamente difícil terminar la última oración. Tenía en la mente grabado a Karin con una de sus camisas de pijama y con su boxer. Quiso darle un golpe a la puerta, para descargarse un poco, pero seria muy raro.

-Ya esta- aviso al fin la pelinegra.

-Ya era hora- dijo Toushiro, girándose para ver el interior del cuarto y luego del primer vistazo se tapo la boca para ocultar el sonrojo. _¿Por qué tuvo que ponerse la camisa que le faltas los primeros botones…?_

Trato de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, paso junto a la morena con los ojos cerrados y se tiro en la cama. La verdad era que toda esa situación lo agotaba.

-Toushiro- llamo la pelinegra para que abriera los ojos- ¿puedo dormir con tigo?- y antes de que el protestara o dijera algo agrego:- seria más fácil que traer un futon.

_Esta sonrojada._ Noto el peliblanco, que apenas había abierto los ojos. Volvió a cerrarlos y frunció el entrecejo. _ Tan… tan mona, no hay otra palabra._

-Ah- suspiro el peliblanco agotado- como quieras. Pero luego de todo esto me debes un gran favor.- dijo pensado en lo que pasaría mañana.

-Claro.- dijo la morena subiéndose también a la cama, pero a los pies de Toushiro.

-Acuéstate.- le indico el peliblanco levantándose por un momento a buscar algo que ponerse arriba. Se le era extraño dormir sin nada arriba junto a Karin.

-¿De que lado?- pregunto la morena levantando las mantas para entrar.

-El que sea, da igual…- el peliblanco encontró algo que ponerse, una remera negra, y fue a apagar la luz.- durmamos ya…

-Si, fue un día larguísimo. De seguro soñare con bascara.- Toushiro solo la miro. _¿Con todo lo que pasó y soñaría con bascara?… _no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

Luego de eso, ambos ya estaban acostados, uno enfrente del otro. La morena trataba de dormir acurrucando sus manos junto a su pecho, y el peliblanco se le dio el impulso de tomar una de ellas

-¿Tienes frío?- pregunto el de ordes verdes, sintiendo sus manos aun heladas.

-…No.- contesto Karin, abriendo sus ojos. Cosa que noto el peliblanco aun en la oscuridad.

-No seas tonta, si te refrías no será gracioso.-le reprehendió Toushiro por mentirle.

-Pero faltaría al colegio.- dijo Karin en su pobre defensa.

-Claro… y te atrasarías y yo tendría que estar haciendo de tutor de nuevo.

-No suena mal…

-Ahh- suspiro el peliblanco- iré por otra colcha.

-No.- le morena lo detuvo poniendo una de sus manos sobre el pecho del chico.- Así con tigo esta bien.- la voz de la chica sonaba somnolienta.

-Pero…-protesto el de ordes verdes, aunque no pudo terminar por la nueva aproximación de la chica, que ahora apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-Cállate, deberíamos dormir. -Toushiro quedo tieso como una tabla bajo Karin.

-Seh.- comento casi como un suspiro el peliblanco, volviendo a la normalidad y empezando a acariciar el cabello de la morena. Era demasiado tentador como para ignorarlo.

-Hum…- la pelinegra enredo sus piernas con las de él, buscando calentar sus pies.

-Que terca, te estabas meriendo de frío- dijo el chico, pero Karin no contesto, y guiándose por su acompasaba respiración ya se había dormido.

Las horas pasaban y el peliblanco tenia problemas para dejarse ir en el sueño. Básicamente por su cabeza no le dejaba tranquilo, teniendo a la morena, literalmente enzima suyo, le costaba mantener sus ideas en caminos _nobles_, pero luego de unas horas, y haciendo gala de su fuerza de voluntad logro dormir.

La luz de la ventana lo levanto cerca del mediodía. Se extendió en la cama, enterrando el rostro en la lampada que abrasaba posesivamente, y al sentir la cama vacía de cualquier cosa que no sea él, se sentó interrogándose de si habría sido un sueño, pero dejo esa idea cuando vio la camisa que había usado Karin esa noche a los pies de su cama.

-Esa tonta… por lo menos se hubiera despedido.- dijo al tiempo que abandonaba la cama para salir de su habitación.

Todo se veía normal. Ukitake alimentado a sus peses, Rukia en el sofá con Hyorinmari y Shirayki –su coneja – en su regazo. No había señales de que Karin había sido descubierta.

Sin mucho apuro se dirigió a la cocina, se moría de hambre.

-¿Dormiste bien, Toushiro?- pregunto Rukia, quien la había seguido a la cocina.-¿Un gatito mojado te izo compañía?- no pudo evitar molestarlo.

-Algo así.- contesto Toushiro evitando la mirada.- ¿Y tu? De seguro dormiste muy profundamente… como si no estuvieras en tu habitación.

-Algo así….

**Otro capi de este ficc que me cuesta siglos escribir XD.**

**Ahh, espero que le guste… me es mere en la escena hot ^^… voy a tener que platicar mucho para peder la vergüenza escribiendo eso.**

**¿Cómo si no fuera un pervertida con lo que leo xD?**

**Pero escribirlo es diferente,… créanme.**

**Review? Digan que si! ^^**

**Ah, otra cosa. Denme ideas para el cuarto y ultimo capi ^^**

**byaaa~**

.


End file.
